trans_resourcewikiaorg-20200214-history
Glossary of LGBT terminology
This is a glossary of select LGBT cultural, sociological and medical terms relevant to this wiki. Terms with further information will have a linked page. A * AFAB: Acronym standing for Assigned Female At Birth, a term used by some trans and intersex people as a replacement for discussions on sex, as opposed to "biologically female". Some view this term as offensive. Example: "These birth control pamphlets have language that includes transgender AFAB people." [See: AGAB, Sex.] * AGAB: Acronym standing for Assigned Gender At Birth, a term used by some trans and intersex people as a replacement for discussions on sex, as opposed to "biological sex". Some view this term as offensive. Example: "My AGAB is none of your concern." [See also: CASAB, Sex.] * Alternating gender incongruity syndrome: A proposed term from a study on individuals whose gender alternates. [See: Genderfluid, Non-binary.] * AMAB: Acronym standing for Assigned Male At Birth, a term used by some trans and intersex people as a replacement for discussions on sex, as opposed to "biologically male". Some view this term as offensive. Example: "This book on HIV discusses the risks for AMAB people." [See: AGAB, Sex.] * Agender: A gender identity described as being without a gender; genderless. Example: "Dana is agender." [See: Non-binary.] * Ally: A cisgender or heterosexual person who supports transgender or LGB causes. Example: "I love my cis ally friends." [See also: Cisgender.] * Androgynous: To appear as a mixture of masculine and feminine traits. Applies to cisgender and transgender people alike. Example: "Luka likes to look androgynous." [See also: Gender non-conforming.] * Baby trans:A transgender person who has recently come out and is unfamiliar with the terminology, culture, etc. of trans people. Example: "My friend Juanita is just a baby trans, so she usually needs definitions for trans terminology." [See also: Egg.] * Bigender: A term describing an individual that identifies as male and female. Previously used as a term to describe genderfluid individuals. Example: "Joey just came out as bigender." [See also: Genderfluid.] * Bind, to: The method of compressing one's breasts to conceal them. Example: "It's a bad idea to bind while running the marathon." [See: Binder.] * Binder: A compression shirt-like object used to give the appearance of a flat chest. Example: "Kim just bought their first binder." [See: Bind, to.] * Birth name: Pertains to the name a transgender person was born with, implying that it is no longer used. Example: "I don't go by my birth name any more, so please call me Devonte instead." [See also: Deadname.] * Boymode: A term used by transgender people to describe periods of living as male. Example: "I'm not out at work yet, so I go in boymode." * Breast forms: A prosthetic made of silicone, foam or other materials made to give the appearance of breasts. Example: "Many of the high-quality breast forms available are expensive." C * CAFAB: Acronym standing for Coercively Assigned Female At Birth, a term used by some intersex individuals in discussion on non-consensual genital reassignment surgeries to refer to those designated female. Example: "Anna is a CAFAB intersex person." [See also: Sex.] * CAMAB: Acronym standing for Coercively Assigned Male At Birth, a term used by some intersex individuals in discussion on non-consensual genital reassignment surgeries to refer to those designated male. Example: "This is a support group for CAMAB trans people." [See also: Sex.] * CASAB: Acronym standing for Coercively Assigned Sex At Birth, a term used by some intersex individuals in discussion on non-consensual genital reassignment surgeries. Example: "Her CASAB was male." [See: AGAB, Sex.] * Chaser: A person who fetishizes, in this case, transgender people, actively seeking them for romantic relationships. Example: "Be wary of chasers when joining online dating sites." * Chosen name: The name a transgender person had decided to go by instead of the name they were given at birth. Usually implies it has not been legally changed yet. Example: "My chosen name is Jason." [See also: Birth name, Deadname.] * Cisgender: The term for when a person's gender and sex match; not transgender. Often shortened to cis. Example: "My girlfriend is cisgender." * Cisnormativity: A subtle form of transphobia descibing the idea that only cisgender experiences exist, ignoring or erasing the existance of transgender people. Example: "The erasure of transgender couples in the LGB domestic violence study was another example of cisnormativity." [See: Cissexism, Transphobia.] * Cissexism: A subtle form of transphobia describing bias or prejudice of transgender people, in favor of cisgender people. Example: "Ignoring corrective rape as an issue in the trans male community in favor of cisgender women is cissexism." [See: Transphobia.] * Clock, to: To be seen by others as a transgender person. Example: "I don't go into the women's bathroom because somebody might clock me." [See also: Gender, to; Pass, to.] * Closet, in the: A metaphorical place in which a person has not revealed their sexual orientation or gender identity status can be described as being in. Can also be used as an adjective, e.g. closeted, ''or a noun, e.g. ''closet case. Can be used to describe the concealment of non-LGBT identities (e.g. "a closeted Backstreet Boys fan"), but is often considered offensive to do so. Example: "I am openly gay online, but am in the closet in real life." * Come out the closet, to: To reveal one's sexual orientation or gender identity; to be not in the closet. Can be used to describe the revelation of a non-LGBT identity (e.g. "come out as an atheist"), but is usually considered offensive to do so. Example: "I plan to come out as bisexual next June." [See: Open, to be.] * Crossdress, to: To wear the clothing not typically oriented for one's gender - e.g. men who wear dresses. Crossdressing does not necessarily mean a person is LGBT, as most crossdressers are typically cis straight men. Can be fetishistic, but not always. It is offensive to refer to trans people as such, unless they specifically identify as such. Example: "I don't crossdress often." [See also: Gender non-conforming.] D * Dead name: A former name that a transgender person no longer uses, usually referring to their birth name. Example: "My parents still call me by my dead name, even after four years." [See: Birth name, Deadname, to.] * Deadname, to: To misname, accidentally or purposely, a transgender person by using a name they no longer use. Example: "Even though you didn't mean to deadname Kimmy, it still hurt her." [See: Birth name,'' Deadname''.] * Detransition, to: To temporarily or permanently stop transition. Example: "After three years of living as woman, Kevin realized he was simply a gay man, and began to detransition." * Drag, to do: A performance art where a male or female artist takes on a role of the opposite sex. This often involves makeup and clothing, or taking on an exaggerated persona. Similar to, but not the same as, female or male impersonation. Can also be used as an adjective. Example: "Will you come see me do drag this Friday?" [See also: Crossdress, to.] * Drag king: Female performance artists who perform in drag shows as males. They are typically, though not always, cis women. Example: "I perform as a drag king on weekends." * Drag queen: Male performance artists who perform in drag shows as females. They are typically, though not always, cis men. Example: "Divine is my favorite drag queen." * DSAB: Acronym for Designated Sex At Birth. [See: AGAB, Sex.] * DSM: Acronym for Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, a reference manual by the American Psychological Association; used by psychiatrists, psychologists, and others regarding mental illnesses and similar disorders. Transgender people are diagnosed with Gender Dysphoria under its most recent publication, the DSM-5. [See also: ICD.] * Dyadic: A term meaning not intersex. Example: "Elisha is a dyadic cis woman." [See also: Intersex.] * Dysphoria: A general unease; in transgender terminology, it is a term that describes the "disconnect" between a transgender person's sex and gender, often described as body, physical, sex or gender dysphoria. Can also be used for specific body parts or other areas, e.g. chest dysphoria or voice dysphoria. Example: "Having to use the women's restroom triggers my dysphoria." E * E': Short for estrogen, a hormone used in feminization therapy. Example: "I'm not on E yet, but I hope to be soon." [See: ''Hormone replacement therapy.] * '''Egg: A closeted trans person who is in denial of being trans. Can also describe a trans person who recently came out of the closet. Example: "Remember back when you were an egg, and you said your binder was just for aesthetics?" [See: Closet, in the.] F * FFS: Facial Feminization Surgery; a collective term for various surgeries (e.g. rhinoplasty, tracheal shave) often received by trans women to minimize the appearance of masculine facial features. Example: "After being on HRT for two years, Lupita decided she didn't need FFS." * FTM: Female-to-Male; a term used to identify oneself as a transgender man, usually in transition. Also written as "F2M". Some find this term offensive. Example: "Mikey is a 20-year-old FTM who has been transitioning for three years." [See: Trans man.] G * Gaff: A type of compression underwear meant to aid the concealment of male genitals. Example: "I bought Julie a gaff as a coming-out present." [See: Tucking.] * Gender: A category to which an individual is assigned, by self or others, usually based on one's sex. When these do not match, a person is considered to be transgender. Example: "Dylan is currently questioning their gender, and prefers gender-neutral pronouns for now." [See: Gender identity, Sex.] * Gender, to: To identify a person as a particular gender, either correctly or incorrectly. Example: "People sometimes gender Sara, a butch lesbian, as a man." [See also: Clock, to;'' Ma'am, to'';'' Pass'', to;'' Read, to'';'' Sir, to''.] * Gender binary: The concept of there being only two genders, and that a person is either one or another. Sometimes shortened to "binary" when in context. Example: "Some people believe there are other genders outside of the gender binary." [See: Non-binary.] * Gender expression: A form of gender role that describes the way a person expresses themselves in dress, activities or mannerisms. A person's gender expression can be described as feminine, androgynous, or masculine, or by using specific identities such as tomboy ''or ''femme. Those whose expressions do not 'match' that of their gender can be described as gender non-conforming. Example: "A butch lesbian can be described as having a masculine gender expression." [See also: Crossdressing, Gender non-conforming.] * Genderfluid: A term describing an individual who switches between genders. [See also: Alternating gender incongruity, Non-binary.] * Gender identity: A term describing one's relationship with their sex and gender. A person whose sex and gender do not match is transgender, while a person whose sex and gender matches is cisgender. Example: "Rika is unsure of her gender identity, but is still going by female pronouns for now." [See: Cisgender, Non-binary, Transgender.] * Gender Identity Disorder: A former diagnosis in the DSM-IV given to transgender people. Often shortened to GID. Example: "He was diagnosed with Gender Identity Disorder in 2008." [See: Dysphoria.] * Gender incongruence: A marked and persistent incongruence between one's gender and assigned sex. [See: Dysphoria.] * Gender non-conforming: A person whose gender expression does not conform to the traditional roles expected of their gender or sex, e.g., men who like traditionally feminine things such as makeup, or women who like traditionally.masculine things such as auto repair. Often shortened to GNC. Not to be confused with non-binary, though in the past, this was used as a term to describe non-binary individuals. Example: "I identify as a gender non-conforming cis lesbian." [See: Gender expression, Gender role.] * Gender role: A behavior or characteristic traditionally ascribed to a person based on their sex, such as men becoming household breadwinners, or women becoming mothers. These roles differ in culture, time periods, and other factors. Example: "Forcing me into an unwanted gender role hurt me." * Genderqueer: A term for individuals who identify as neither male or female. Derived from a term created to distinguish transgender ("gender queers") and LGB ("orientation queers") rights activists. Sometimes offensive due to the use of 'queer'. Example: "Rory identifies as genderqueer." [See: Non-binary.] * Girlmode: A term used by transgender people to describe periods of living as female. Example: "They went in girlmode today." H * Hormone replacement therapy: In the context of transition, the use of cross-sex hormones. Usually shortened to HRT, or referred to by the hormone the individual is taking. Example: "Timmy got approval for hormone replacement therapy!" [See also: E'', ''Spiro, T.] I * ICD: International Classification of Diseases, published by the World Health Organization. Transgender people are diagnosed with Transsexualism, Gender Identity Disorder of Childhood or Other Gender Identity Disorders in the latest publication, ICD-10. [See also: DSM.] * Intersex: A classification of disorders that cause chromosomes, gonads, sex hormones, and/or genitals to mismatch or otherwise not correlate to one sex. Example: "Some intersex people are also transgender." J * K * L * M * Ma'am, to: To be seen by others as a woman, from being called "ma'am". Example: "I think the clerk was going to 'ma'am' me." [See also: Gender, to; Misgender, to; Pass, to; Sir, to.] * Misgender, to: To incorrectly gender someone, either purposely or accidentally. Example: "I don't pass, so people often misgender me." [See also: Gender, to; Ma'am, to;' 'Pass, to; Sir, to.] * 'Mones: A slang term for hormones used in cross-sex hormone replacement therapy; sometimes referring to the black market variety. Example: "Krystal started taking 'mones three weeks ago." [See: Hormone replacement therapy.] * MTF: Male-to-Female; a term used to identify oneself as a trans woman, usually in transition. Also written as "M2F". Some find this term offensive. Example: "Jenna identifies as MTF." [See: Trans woman.] N O * Open, to be: A term describing a person who discloses their status as a LGB or transgender person. Can be used as an adjective, e.g. openly gay. Example: "Marissa is open about her transition, often writing about it on her blog." [See also: Out, to be.] * Out, to: To be involuntarily exposed as not cisgender or heterosexual. Example: "Going to the prom with my girlfriend might out me as bisexual." * Out, to be: A term describing having previously disclosed one's status as a transgender or LGB person. Example: "Noah is an out transgender man." [See also: Open, to be.] * Orchi: Short for orchiectomy; the removal of the testes. Example: "Sam plans on getting an orchi next month." P * Pack, to: To use items such as a prosthetic, placed inside one's underwear in order to give the appearance of a penis. Example: "One good beginner's method is to pack with socks." * Packer: A prosthetic penis used to give the appearance of a penis. Also called a packy. Example: "I bought this packer custom-made." * Pass, to: To be seen as a cisgender (or sometimes heterosexual) person. Example: "She started to pass after getting FFS." * Peri: Short for peri-areolar mastectomy. Example: "Trans men with small chests can get peri." * Post-op: A term describing transgender people who have had bottom surgery. Example: "Don't call post-op genitals 'mutilated'; it's extremely offensive." * Pre-op: A term describing transgender people who have not had bottom surgery. Example: "Asking if I am pre-op is rude, and is none of your business if you aren't a sexual partner or my doctor." Q * Queer: A general term collectively describing non-heterosexual and/or non-cisgender identities. Considered a slur and offensive to many, but is moving to general acceptance. Example: "Alex is agender and queer." * Questioning: A term to describe people who are unsure of their sexual orientation or gender identity. Example: "I am currently questioning whether I am gay or bisexual." R * Read, to: To be seen as a certain gender by others, either correctly or incorrectly. An older term derived from drag culture. Example: "I don't pass well, and often am read as a woman." [See also: Gender, to; Misgender, to; Pass, to.] S * Sex: The property by which organisms are classified as, on the basis of their reproductive organs and functions. Also called biological or physical sex. Example: "He was born of the female sex." [See also: Gender.] * Sexual orientation: the romantic or sexual attraction towards or against another person's gender. Also called sexuality. Example: "His sexual orientation is pansexual." * Sir, to: To be seen by others as a man, from being called "sir". Example: "After three months on E, it was harder for strangers to 'sir' me." [See also: Gender, to;'' Ma'am, to'';'' Pass, to''.] * Spiro: Short for spironolactone, an androgen blocker sometimes used by transgender women. Example: "Kayla swears by spiro." [See: Hormone replacement therapy.] * Standards of Care: Short for Standards of Care for the Health of Transsexual, Transgender, and Gender Nonconforming People; a publication by the World Professional Association for Transgender Health to provide protocols for the medical transition of transgender and non-binary individuals. Also shortened to SoC. Example: "The Standards of Care is available in eighteen languages." * Stealth: A term for transgender people who do not disclose their status as a trans person, living solely as the gender they are transitioning to. Example: "After her name change, Amy moved to another state and went stealth." * STP: Stand-to-pee; refers to a device that allows users assigned female at birth to stand while urinating, where they otherwise cannot. Example: "Many prosthetic penises offer a STP function." * Surgery, bottom: Surgery to alter a person's genitals to match that of their gender. Also called gender or sexual reassignment surgery. Example: "I'm not telling you whether or not I had bottom surgery." * Surgery, top: Surgery to alter a person's chest to match that of their gender. Usually refers to a mastectomies for trans men and AFAB non-binary people, but can also refer to breast augmentation for trans women and AMAB non-binary people as well. Example: "Liam is excited for his upcoming top surgery." T * T': Short for testosterone, the hormone used in masculinization therapy. Example: "Jerome has been taking T since he was 17 years old." [See also: ''Hormone replacement therapy.] * '''T, one's: An older term for one's history of transition or being transgender. Example: "I don't tell anyone my T." * Time, full-': Living fully as the gender one is transitioning into. Example: "Miranda went full-time after getting breast implants." [See: ''Transition.] * 'Time, part-': Living partially as the gender one is transitioning into. Example: "Athough I go to school and work in boymode, my parents aren't aware I'm trans, so I'm still only living as Aiden part-time." [See: Transition.] * '''Transgender: A term describing people whose sex does not match their gender. Example: "Caitlyn Jenner came out as transgender in 2015." * Trans man: The term for a man whose sex is female and gender is male. Example: "Chaz Bono is a trans man." * Trans woman: The term for a woman whose sex is male and gender is female. Example: "The frontwoman of Against Me!, Laura Jane Grace, is a trans woman." * Transition: The process of becoming one's true gender through social, medical and/or legal means, such as a name change or surgery. Example: "I started my transition after I came out seven years ago." * Transsexual: An older term for a trans person who is post-op, plans to have surgery, or has had some surgery and/or hormone replacement. Considered offensive by many. Example: "Don't call someone 'transsexual' unless it's specifically okay with them." [See also: Transgender.] * Transphobia: The fear, hatred or mistreatment of transgender people, or those perceived as transgender. Example: "Transphobia was rampant in their church." U * V * W * WPATH: Acronym for World Professional Association for Transgender Health, formerly the Harry Benjamin International Gender Dysphoria Association. A non-profit organization created to provide education, advocacy and standardized transgender medical treatment. Most known for their publications of the Standards of Care for the Health of Transsexual, Transgender, and Gender-Nonconforming People. [See also: DSM, ICD, Standards of Care.] X Y Z Category:Terminology